


Choose Your Own Kryptonian Adventure

by Kendrickhier



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Asexuality, Choose Your Own Adventure, F/F, Fluff, Krypton au, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-10-11 19:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrickhier/pseuds/Kendrickhier
Summary: General Danvers Week 4: Creator's Choiceor the Choose Your Own Adventure ficIt's a day in the life of Kryptonian Alex and Astra, and you can choose what they're gonna do! A fluffy slice of life fic, where you can decide whether their relationship is sexual or not as well.Word count:3-4k





	Choose Your Own Kryptonian Adventure

Alex rouses from her sleep, slowly drifting back to consciousness, a gentle and restful awakening. She has time to gather her surroundings and stretch the side of her body that isn’t adjacent to her wife, noting the red light seeping through the dimmed windows. It’s still early, she knows. Her circadian rhythm is used to getting up early in the morning so sleeping in simply wasn’t an option on days like these, but the lack of pressure of having to get up and get ready for the day is a nice change.

When her eyes fall on Astra next to her she finds her looking at Alex, gaze soft and full of adoration. Their eyes lock. She imagines her own gaze must be much like Astra’s when she notes a gentle smile as crept onto her face, and they have a moment where time no longer matters. It doesn’t freeze, not exactly, but neither cares about the passage of it.

It takes her a few moments to take note of the reading pad in Astra’s hand. She scoots over then, until her head is settled comfortably against her wife’s shoulder and she asks, “Whatcha reading?”, the Kryptonian syllables muted due to her morning voice. Despite asking her eyes land on the kindle to take a look herself.

“The Battles of Ran-Do.”

Alex let out a laugh at that. “Go figure. Even on your days off your head is on the battlefield.” The Battles of Ran-Do was no history book, neither was it lauded to actually be a _good_ book. But at this point Astra had gone through so many books that catered to her specific interest – any story that takes place on a battlefield, of course - that nothing but the more obscure stories were left; she’d have to move to foreign stories after this.

Astra merely hums her agreement. “A general can never be too resourceful. You’d be surprised by how many sound strategies you can find in these books.”

“I bet. How does Ran-Do measure up?”

Her mouth twists into something of displeasure. “Its reputation proceeds it.”

“It doesn’t have one.”

“Precisely.”

Alex is definitely full-on laughing now, and Astra doesn’t seem to mind it if the hand going through her hair is anything to go by. She gets a hold of herself after a few moments, before she asks, “Why bother finishing the read if you don’t like it? Surely there must be better stories left to read.”

Eyes divert, and she swears she can see Astra’s cheeks saturate in color. “It may not be strategically valid, but I never said I dislike it. It has its charms.”

“Oh I see, it has no intellectual value but it has its _charms_. Remind me, what did you call my romance stories again?”

Astra keeps her gaze steadily away from her, much to Alex’s delight. “… Primitive drivel.”

The fact that she doesn’t even try to defend her initial standpoint speaks for itself. It took her 6 years of marriage to get to this point, but finally her oh so stubborn wife has reached the conclusion Alex had reached long ago: the books they love are not so different after all.

Alex smiles and rises up enough to press a kiss to her cheek. “Told you there’s no shame in enjoying some of that _drivel_.”

Astra’s eyes return to Alex with a roll, but there’s an affectionate smile on her face. A hand reaches out below her chin, lifting it up so she can kiss her lips shortly, which Alex can’t say she minds at all. “Try not to gloat too long, my love. We’re supposed to have a fun day together, remember?”

“Aww, are you not having fun? Because I’m having plenty.”

That earns her a playful shove, which only serves to make Alex laugh. She can’t see the mischievous spark in Astra’s eyes, but she certainly experiences what follows; hands are suddenly at her sides, tickling through the fabric of her shirt, the unexpectedness of it throwing her laughter into hysterics. She retaliates quickly though, rolling on top of Astra and attacking that spot near her hip she knows to be sensitive. It elicits the exact response she’d been looking for.

The fight is on.

Both try to avoid the other’s merciless tickling while finding better places to torment the other, better positions to immobilize a hand only to be caught off-guard by a different spot. It becomes a battle of composure. Or well, it would be, in reality both of them are laughing and squealing like when they were young.

When they are finally done, intermittent giggles subsided, Astra presses a kiss to the top of Alex’s head, which is lying on top of her. “We should get breakfast.”

Alex lifts her head to look at her, speaking a second later.

{Option 1} “Food is not what I’m hungry for right now.”

{Option 2} “Now that you mention it, I’m starving.”

Astra laughs lightly. “I clearly didn’t try hard enough in that tickle-fight if you’ve still got energy for that.”

“Are you saying I wore you out already?” There’s a cheeky grin on her face, and she knows the answer when Astra gives her that look she has whenever Alex challenges her to anything. She counts it as a victory. A victory she plans to celebrate with a great feast as she starts to lower herself down to Astra’s waist, taking the blanket with her, keeping eye-contact with her all the while to watch her response.

Pupils dilate, and she licks her lower lip. “Definitely not saying that,” she murmurs.

There’s an anticipation in her voice, and Alex grins, not intending to make her wait for long. She trails her hands up Astra’s thighs, and the responding shiver only serves as more encouragement when she continues her trail up to get the nightgown out of the way. She repeats the process down Astra’s sides, abs tensing to keep from squirming away, and Alex drags the underwear down.

That’s all the time she takes before diving in, dragging her tongue across her vulva, and she can hear Astra’s head hit the pillow in response. She hums at the taste. “Now that’s what I’m talking about.”

Before Astra can urge her to keep going she’s back at it, lapping repeatedly now, instead coaxing moans from the woman. She’s grown familiar with these noises and their meanings – ‘faster’, ‘harder’, ‘don’t stop’, ‘seriously if you stop now I am going to leave you hanging’, and ‘just like that’ – and she adjusts accordingly, swirling and sucking and dipping her tongue into her pussy.

Hands tangle into her hair.

The motions grow more vigorous as her wife requests more wordlessly, driving her closer to the edge, faster and faster. It won’t be long now. A shame, really, because she could keep going with this for as long as her muscles would let her, which is admittedly still shorter than she’d like. What was the point of being genetically engineered to perfection when your muscles can still fail you in moments it truly mattered?

There’s a sharp gasp, the hands in her hair tighten, and Astra’s back arches with a long drawn-out “Alex”. She keeps the movements going through her orgasm, drawing it out as best she can, until a telltale twitch tells her it’s time to slow down. She savors the last taste of the wetness she laps up.

And then she pulls Astra’s underwear back up, patting one covered hip with an open palm and a self-satisfied grin, especially upon seeing her somewhat dazed face. “There. _Now_ we can get breakfast.”

Astra shakes her head, trying to act exasperated but feeling much too content to do so if the lazy smile on her face is anything to go by. “You’re ridiculous,” she manages.

She rises back up to hover above Astra, face to face. “You love it.”

“I do,” she says simply; you can hardly call it an admission when it’s a known fact. “C’mere.”

Alex obliges readily, leaning down to kiss her. Open mouths seek each other out, and she knows Astra can taste herself on her lips when there’s a muffled groan. A light pressure at her shoulder tells her to retreat, and Astra leans her forehead against hers.

“We better get out of bed, before I ravage you and won’t let you leave.”

“I don’t know, that sounds pretty tempting.”

Astra groans, this time in actual exasperation. “Food first.”

{Continue} “Fine.”

They’re still in their nightgowns when they sit down at the table, pre-prepared breakfast meals in front of them. It’s nothing fancy, but it’s nutritious and doesn’t taste as bland as the military food they’ve had to live off for longer stretches of time, not to mention a huge time-saver.

Alex takes a bite out of the brown fudge-like substance, the subtle sweetness pleasant on her taste buds.

They are both sitting in relative silence, only the sound of their breathing and eating filling their ears. The traffic sounds outside are mercifully being kept out by the building’s sound filter. The one time it had malfunctioned had not been a fun experience: not only had the noise come through to interrupt their relaxed morning routine, it had emitted a high pitched noise Alex can still feel rattle her teeth by merely remembering.

She watches Astra in between bites, who is reading something that Alex is willing to bet is today’s news. At some point she looks up at Alex, and they share a smile as they do many a mornings, before resuming her reading.

“Anything interesting?” Alex asks, still chewing on a piece of fudge.

Astra hums low. “Hardly. Generic promises of what scientific advances we can expect, politics being politics, the weather.”

“Can’t say I mind the weather being the most interesting news.”

A noise of agreement; no news was good news, and all that. “Speaking of, it’s gonna be pleasant today. Perfect for a walk in the park.”

They hadn’t actually settled on what to do today yet, and walks in the park seemed to be one of Astra’s favorite things to do. She enjoyed the piece of nature in the middle of the city, and Alex couldn’t say she was opposed to the idea; it was a pleasant atmosphere by itself, but it had nothing on the serenity her wife radiated there. The only thing where she was more at ease was in the wilderness itself, may it be Krypton or another planet.

Alex herself was more in her element on the garata fields, surrounded by dragons. She’d played well, but not well enough to play among the professionals, which sadly meant she’d had to give up on it in favor of her military career. Occasionally she and Astra are still able to play recreationally, but it wasn’t a sport one could simply play at any time. They’d had no luck to make it possible for today.

“Or we could stay in, if you’d rather,” Astra adds while Alex is still musing, regaining her attention. “So long as it’s just the two of us, I don’t much care for what we’re doing.”

Alex snorts. “You’re such a romantic sap.”

“You love me for it.”

She smiles at that. Not all Kryptonian marriages worked out as well as theirs, which was in large part due to Astra’s insistent romanticism; as cheesy as it may be, it was certainly part of why Alex loved her. “That I do.”

“So, what do you think?”

{Option 1} "We did get this game I’ve been looking forward to trying with you."

{Option 2} "The park sounds good, it’s been a while."

They’re still in their nightgowns when they sit down at the table, pre-prepared breakfast meals in front of them. It’s nothing fancy, but it’s nutritious and doesn’t taste as bland as the military food they’ve had to live off for longer stretches of time, not to mention a huge time-saver.

Alex takes a bite out of the brown fudge-like substance, the subtle sweetness pleasant on her taste buds. Not nearly as pleasant as Astra’s taste had been, though. She smiles at that thought.

They are both sitting in relative silence, only the sound of their breathing and eating filling their ears. The traffic sounds outside are mercifully being kept out by the building’s sound filter. The one time it had malfunctioned had not been a fun experience: not only had the noise come through to interrupt their relaxed morning routine, it had emitted a high pitched noise Alex can still feel rattle her teeth by merely remembering.

She watches Astra in between bites, who is reading something that Alex is willing to bet is today’s news. At some point she looks up at Alex, and they share a smile as they do many a mornings, before resuming her reading.

“Anything interesting?” Alex asks, still chewing on a piece of fudge.

Astra hums low. “Hardly. Generic promises of what scientific advances we can expect, politics being politics, the weather.”

“Can’t say I mind the weather being the most interesting news.”

A noise of agreement; no news was good news, and all that. “Speaking of, it’s gonna be pleasant today. Perfect for a walk in the park.”

They hadn’t actually settled on what to do today yet, and walks in the park seemed to be one of Astra’s favorite things to do. She enjoyed the piece of nature in the middle of the city, and Alex couldn’t say she was opposed to the idea; it was a pleasant atmosphere by itself, but it had nothing on the serenity her wife radiated there. The only thing where she was more at ease was in the wilderness itself, may it be Krypton or another planet.

Alex herself was more in her element on the garata fields, surrounded by dragons. She’d played well, but not well enough to play among the professionals, which sadly meant she’d had to give up on it in favor of her military career. Occasionally she and Astra are still able to play recreationally, but it wasn’t a sport one could simply play at any time. They’d had no luck to make it possible for today.

“Or we could stay in, if you’d rather,” Astra adds while Alex is still musing, regaining her attention. “So long as it’s just the two of us, I don’t much care for what we’re doing.”

Alex snorts. “You’re such a romantic sap.”

“You love me for it.”

She smiles at that. Not all Kryptonian marriages worked out as well as theirs, which was in large part due to Astra’s insistent romanticism; as cheesy as it may be, it was certainly part of why Alex loved her. “That I do.”

“So, what do you think?”

{Option 1} "We did get this game I’ve been looking forward to trying with you."

{Option 2} "The park sounds good, it’s been a while."

{Option 3} "I seem to recall you saying something about ravaging me?"

Seated on their comfortable couch, Alex launches the strategy game on the table, hologram of a standard board emerging. She places the cards in their designated positions, just as Astra comes in with beverages, handing one cup to her once she’s taken her seat next to her. Alex smiles gratefully.

“Let’s see what this is about then.” Astra raises her eyebrows as she says this, taking in the board.

_Draw a mission card._

They both oblige, looking at their own. This contains the mission they are supposed to fulfill during the game. Alex has drawn one titled ‘Secret Agent’, the corresponding mission dictating she stop any criminals in play to win, at any cost necessary. They may be only two players, but there are a few computer-controlled players additional to them.

Astra merely smirks at her when she puts her own card to the side, giving her a nagging feeling she knows exactly who she’s supposed to stop this game. “This should be fun.”

And oh, does Astra ever have fun as the game goes on. Their first event card has Alex kidnapped first thing, completely by accident, exposing both her Secret Agent role and Astra’s role, the Criminal Gang Leader. As her character is currently injured, there is nothing she can do about it either.

“So very fragile,” she jests, voice cheerful and melodious.

“Bite me.”

A hum. “Brave, too.”

Astra ends up focusing on other characters during the event, entirely unconcerned with Alex’s wounded character, beyond expressing teasing sympathy and admiration. It ultimately comes back to bite her however, when a roll dictates the Director intervenes and saves her, injuring Astra in the process.

Alex snorts at that. “Serves you right.”

Things seem to continue spiraling downwards for Astra when her event has managed to get her trapped in the secret organization’s holding cells. A failed persuasion roll only adds to that, as does the subsequent event card: torture.

She’s starting to understand why Astra had felt sorry for her during that first turn.

That feeling fades fast when she uses that to her advantage, her endurance roll succeeding and entering false coordinates. “Is that even allowed?”

Astra just shrugs. “It must be as the game’s accepted it. I’d be damned if I didn’t give it a try.”

Things don’t go according to Alex’s plan after that, when out of all people it is the Hero that frees Astra, sufficiently miffed with the way the organization has dealt with the situation. But things don’t go according to Astra’s plan either, when her gang starts disobeying her, incapacitating the Hero entirely without honor.

“Shouldn’t you be thrilled about this?”

Going by the disgusted look on Astra’s face, the answer would be no. “It’s about principle. I can’t compromise on that.”

A skeptical eyebrow raises. “But approaching the Secret Agent for help _isn’t_ against your principles?”

“Our goals are aligned, and I know you are as honorable as I am. Why should it be?”

Alex really doesn’t have a rebuttal to that. She could, in theory, try to apprehend Astra’s character right now, but it doesn’t feel right. Besides, the rest of her gang will still be on the field, and they are clearly capable of damage without her guidance.

It turns out to be the wrong move. They save the Hero, but Astra gets to finalize her mission in deploying her brain washing software. It incapacitates everyone but her gang and the Hero, but with her gang now fully back in her court there is no fighting it. The Hero goes down, and the broadcast spreads to the rest of the planet.

_Criminals win!_

Sighing, Alex flops back into the couch cushions. That bummed feeling doesn’t last long though, replaced by a sense of pride and love for her wife. “I guess that’s why you’re the one that got the promotion to General, huh? Good thing we’re on the same side.”

Astra hums, murmuring “_El mayarah_” as she pulls Alex against her. She promptly repositions herself to rest comfortably, followed by Astra pressing a kiss to her forehead.

And then Alex’s stomach makes a noise, much to Astra’s amusement.

“Let’s get some food in you. In or out?”

{Option 1} "If we have to wait for food to get ready, we might as well cook it ourselves."

{Option 2} "A restaurant sounds divine right about now."

Seated on their comfortable couch, Alex launches the strategy game on the table, hologram of a standard board emerging. She places the cards in their designated positions, just as Astra comes in with beverages, handing one cup to her once she’s taken her seat next to her. Alex smiles gratefully.

“Let’s see what this is about then.” Astra raises her eyebrows as she says this, taking in the board.

_Draw a mission card._

They both oblige, looking at their own. This contains the mission they are supposed to fulfill during the game. Alex has drawn one titled ‘Secret Agent’, the corresponding mission dictating she stop any criminals in play to win, at any cost necessary. They may be only two players, but there are a few computer-controlled players additional to them.

Astra merely smirks at her when she puts her own card to the side, giving her a nagging feeling she knows exactly who she’s supposed to stop this game. “This should be fun.”

And oh, does Astra ever have fun as the game goes on. Their first event card has Alex kidnapped first thing, completely by accident, exposing both her Secret Agent role and Astra’s role, the Criminal Gang Leader. As her character is currently injured, there is nothing she can do about it either.

“So very fragile,” she jests, voice cheerful and melodious.

“Bite me.”

A hum. “Brave, too.”

Astra ends up focusing on other characters during the event, entirely unconcerned with Alex’s wounded character, beyond expressing teasing sympathy and admiration. It ultimately comes back to bite her however, when a roll dictates the Director intervenes and saves her, injuring Astra in the process.

Alex snorts at that. “Serves you right.”

Things seem to continue spiraling downwards for Astra when her event has managed to get her trapped in the secret organization’s holding cells. A failed persuasion roll only adds to that, as does the subsequent event card: torture.

She’s starting to understand why Astra had felt sorry for her during that first turn.

That feeling fades fast when she uses that to her advantage, her endurance roll succeeding and entering false coordinates. “Is that even allowed?”

Astra just shrugs. “It must be as the game’s accepted it. I’d be damned if I didn’t give it a try.”

Things don’t go according to Alex’s plan after that, when out of all people it is the Hero that frees Astra, sufficiently miffed with the way the organization has dealt with the situation. But things don’t go according to Astra’s plan either, when her gang starts disobeying her, incapacitating the Hero entirely without honor.

“Shouldn’t you be thrilled about this?”

Going by the disgusted look on Astra’s face, the answer would be no. “It’s about principle. I can’t compromise on that.”

A skeptical eyebrow raises. “But approaching the Secret Agent for help _isn’t_ against your principles?”

“Our goals are aligned, and I know you are as honorable as I am. Why should it be?”

Alex really doesn’t have a rebuttal to that. She could, in theory, try to apprehend Astra’s character right now, but it doesn’t feel right. Besides, the rest of her gang will still be on the field, and they are clearly capable of damage without her guidance.

It turns out to be the wrong move. They save the Hero, but Astra gets to finalize her mission in deploying her brain washing software. It incapacitates everyone but her gang and the Hero, but with her gang now fully back in her court there is no fighting it. The Hero goes down, and the broadcast spreads to the rest of the planet.

_Criminals win!_

Sighing, Alex flops back into the couch cushions. That bummed feeling doesn’t last long though, replaced by a sense of pride and love for her wife. “I guess that’s why you’re the one that got the promotion to General, huh? Good thing we’re on the same side.”

Astra hums, murmuring “_El mayarah_” as she pulls Alex against her. She promptly repositions herself to rest comfortably, followed by Astra pressing a kiss to her forehead.

And then Alex’s stomach makes a noise, much to Astra’s amusement.

“Let’s get some food in you. In or out?”

Alex grins. "Does eating you out count?" When there's an unexpected nip at her neck a squeal escapes her, and she laughs it off. "Alright alright."

{Option 1} "If we have to wait for food to get ready, we might as well cook it ourselves."

{Option 2} "A restaurant sounds divine right about now."

They find themselves back in the bed, almost like they’ve never gotten out to eat something and continued right from the point where Astra had told her she’d ravage her. Which was exactly what was in the progress of happening.

Alex is utterly consumed by the woman on top of her, her attention fully on the sensations she has to offer: the strokes along her arms and chest, the sharp nips at her neck, the warmth and softness of lips covering her own and tongue tangling with hers in an intricate dance they’ve performed many times before. Clothes are lost in the process. Her brain goes in somewhat of a daze through it all.

A whine slips out from Alex when Astra pulls back just a little too far, prompting her to open her eyes, gazing at a very pleased looking woman. Alex wants to reach out to her, but something tugs at her wrist and keeps her in place.

“Oh.”

Well, that explains why Astra looks like she captured her prey: she did. During their prolonged making out she’d sneakily tied Alex to the bed, expertly keeping her occupied so she wouldn’t notice a thing. “Guess you weren’t kidding about not letting me leave, huh?”

That grin grows wider. “Indeed.” Having said that, Astra leans down to press a light kiss on her lips, continuing softly, “You remember your safeword?”

Anticipation fills her stomach at the mere question, smiling and lunging forward to return a peck while she still can. “Myriad,” Alex confirms.

“Good girl.”

A wave of satisfaction jolts through her body, and Alex bites her lip when she watches Astra retreats to simply observe her, eyes taking in every bit of skin before her. She knows this is when Astra plans what to do with her. Knows this because, while they’ve also discussed it, Alex has been in her position many times before. It’s not taking turns, they’re not keeping any scores on this, but neither of them has a set role and they do like to switch it up.

She can see when Astra has made up her mind. Dilated eyes become determined, several moments before she dips down. Hands take their place on her sides, fingers trailing seemingly randomly, feather-light. Lips come in contact with the expanse of her stomach, kissing their way downwards slowly.

Very slowly.

Their destination is obvious, heading right for her sex, and it only increases the anticipation swirling in her guts. No matter how slow, no matter how much time she is taking, her intent is more than clear.

And she sure does take her time.

Until finally, finally, she is two kisses away. Two very slow kisses away; she can feel the warm puffs of air exactly where she wants them. And then one kiss away. _So close._ Just one kiss away.

And then two. And then three.

She nearly groans when she lets her head fall back onto the pillows, instead whines, “Astraaaa.”

“Hush,” comes the inevitable reply, head poking out from between her legs. “You were in a teasing mood earlier, it’s only fair I return the favor.”

She can’t argue with that. Wouldn’t, even if she could.

There’s a content noise coming from Astra before she returns to her trail of kisses, and Alex resigns herself to her fate; there are worse things than being tortured by kisses. Eventually, she’s sure, Astra will come back around and coax her body towards ecstasy.

And does she ever.

But just when she’s about to reach that highest point, Astra retreats. Desperate, Alex moves to get that last bit of friction she needs, only to find _none of it_. Another whine leaves her throat at that, all the while Astra is back to peppering kisses on her skin, but not even remotely close to where she needs her most. She’s not sure she can survive another round of teasing.

Luckily for Alex, Astra doesn’t plan on her kissing torture for too long, not straying from her direct path to her core this time.

Unluckily for Alex, she retreats yet again when she’s about to climax.

She nearly sobs when she’s left hanging this time. “_Please_.”

The only response that earns her is Astra shushing her soothingly and then kissing her deeply, Alex’s taste on her tongue. “I know, darling, I know. Just one more.”

“_Please, no_,” she begs. “I don’t think I can.”

“I know you can.”

She sounds certain in a way Alex really _is not_. But neither is she willing to use her safeword, and she does trust Astra’s judgment. That doesn’t stop her from squirming when she gets back to it, and neither does it keep her from straining against her bonds.

It’s overwhelming, and she _does_ sob when Astra leaves her hanging that time.

But she’s there for comfort as the heightened feelings eb away, a soothing and warm presence to focus on in favor of her body, which is still very much desperate for that release. Eventually, it’ll come. If not provided by Astra she’ll take those matters in her own hands.

As soon as they’re free again, that is.

But Astra doesn’t disappoint. Rather than lower back down she stays up, working her fingers in favor of her mouth so she can whisper encouragements to Alex that she barely hears or processes in her desperation. It feels so _good_, and this time only gets better when she’s allowed to come. Relief consumes her senses for several prolonged moments, drawn out by skillful movements. She can vaguely make out “such a good girl” when she starts to regain her bearings.

And that had only been the beginning of an afternoon _very_ well-spent. But just as Astra had insisted on breakfast, she too insisted on dinner.

{Option 1} No need to leave the house now, they've got food they can cook.

{Option 2} They've already exhausted themselves enough, they should go to a restaurant.

The weather report had been as accurate as it always is; it truly was a beautiful day. Rao hung high in the sky, illuminating and warming the park with its orange light, filtering through the leaves of the trees. Looking closely, Alex could make out a small head of a tree-dweller, keeping an eye on the Kryptonians passing through, her and Astra included. At her side Astra smiles with that twinkle in her eyes that tell her she wasn’t the only one who spotted it.

“What a curious little thing,” she remarks, bemused. The little critters didn’t usually stray from their hollowed nests inside the trees, had no reason to when it’s the sap they feed on, but clearly this one had other plans. “I wonder-”

Before she can finish that thought, Alex interrupts her; she knows her wife, and she knows exactly what’s going through her head right now. “Astra, no. Please, you really are too old for this.”

“As if I didn’t see you atop one of the trees this last _lorakh_,” comes the argument.

“That’s different! I’m not chasing down small animals to see if I can befriend them.” Alex knows how this goes, they’ve gone through this before. It wouldn’t be a problem if Astra wasn’t exceptionally adept at befriending them, one way or another. Certainly wouldn’t be the first _ahbor_ Astra’d bring home either, although admittedly the last and only time had been when they were both still children.

Astra merely hums a skeptical agreement. “If you say so.”

Looking back at the tree, said _ahbor_ has disappeared from its spot. For a moment Alex wonders if Astra had managed to convince it to come down to her, but when Alex catches a glimpse of her she wears an expression that shows a mild sense of disappointment. Without hesitation she reaches out to Astra and wraps an arm around her shoulders.

It earns her a warm and soft smile, and just like that they continue their walk.

There are plenty other creatures in the park, but it’s much harder to find them out in the open. Most of the animals that find their home here make their home beneath the ground, mostly coming out during the night. The same goes for the small pond: the animals live underneath the water’s surface, camouflaged for the most part, although there are some you can see swim around if you pay close attention.

They do just that, taking a seat beside the water, taking in the smells and vision it brings. Their hands are interlocked between them, a move that happens like second nature at this point. It hadn’t always been that way, though. Public shows of affection weren’t common here, no matter how subtle, and generally frowned upon; there was no need for intimacy in this society, where even reproduction is arranged mechanically – any needs you have, may that be sexual or otherwise, should be kept to the privacy of your own home, and all that.

It’s their travels that made them more comfortable with the concept. Other planets had it far more normalized, or even encouraged. Combine that with Astra’s general lack of caring what the public thinks of her, and Alex’s rebellious streak, and they were no longer having issues with something innocuous as hand-holding in public.

Together they sit and watch for a while, shifting inevitably closer, gravitating ever closer like a pair of stars. Alex’s head ends up on Astra’s shoulder, Astra’s head leaning against hers, and it’s in this position that Astra brings up the matter of dinner. 

{Option 1} They still have time to cook, that sounds like a fun idea.

{Option 2} They should go to their favorite restaurant, food quality guaranteed.

The weather report had been as accurate as it always is; it truly was a beautiful day. Rao hung high in the sky, illuminating and warming the park with its orange light, filtering through the leaves of the trees. Looking closely, Alex could make out a small head of a tree-dweller, keeping an eye on the Kryptonians passing through, her and Astra included. At her side Astra smiles with that twinkle in her eyes that tell her she wasn’t the only one who spotted it.

“What a curious little thing,” she remarks, bemused. The little critters didn’t usually stray from their hollowed nests inside the trees, had no reason to when it’s the sap they feed on, but clearly this one had other plans. “I wonder-”

Before she can finish that thought, Alex interrupts her; she knows her wife, and she knows exactly what’s going through her head right now. “Astra, no. Please, you really are too old for this.”

“As if I didn’t see you atop one of the trees this last _lorakh_,” comes the argument.

“That’s different! I’m not chasing down small animals to see if I can befriend them.” Alex knows how this goes, they’ve gone through this before. It wouldn’t be a problem if Astra wasn’t exceptionally adept at befriending them, one way or another. Certainly wouldn’t be the first _ahbor_ Astra’d bring home either, although admittedly the last and only time had been when they were both still children.

Astra merely hums a skeptical agreement. “If you say so.”

Looking back at the tree, said _ahbor_ has disappeared from its spot. For a moment Alex wonders if Astra had managed to convince it to come down to her, but when Alex catches a glimpse of her she wears an expression that shows a mild sense of disappointment. Without hesitation she reaches out to Astra and wraps an arm around her shoulders.

It earns her a warm and soft smile, and just like that they continue their walk.

There are plenty other creatures in the park, but it’s much harder to find them out in the open. Most of the animals that find their home here make their home beneath the ground, mostly coming out during the night. The same goes for the small pond: the animals live underneath the water’s surface, camouflaged for the most part, although there are some you can see swim around if you pay close attention.

They do just that, taking a seat beside the water, taking in the smells and vision it brings. Their hands are interlocked between them, a move that happens like second nature at this point. It hadn’t always been that way, though. Public shows of affection weren’t common here, no matter how subtle, and generally frowned upon; there was no need for intimacy in this society, where even reproduction is arranged mechanically – any needs you have, even physical contact that isn't sexual at all, should be kept to the privacy of your own home, and all that.

It’s their travels that made them more comfortable with the concept. Other planets had it far more normalized, or even encouraged. Combine that with Astra’s general lack of caring what the public thinks of her, and Alex’s rebellious streak, and they were no longer having issues with something innocuous as hand-holding in public.

Together they sit and watch for a while, shifting inevitably closer, gravitating ever closer like a pair of stars. Alex’s head ends up on Astra’s shoulder, Astra’s head leaning against hers, and it’s in this position that Astra brings up the matter of dinner.

{Option 1} They still have time to cook, that sounds like a fun idea.

{Option 2} They should go to their favorite restaurant, food quality guaranteed.

They’re busy in the kitchen area, ingredients laid out in front of them. Astra isn’t exactly known for her cooking, but Alex has found it a good way to treat her wife and has _some_ skill when it comes to preparing dishes. She isn’t a master by any means, but she hasn’t had any complaints yet, which should count for something.

It’s also one of the few places she gets to order her General around.

“I’m gonna need those vegetables sliced up soon—_Astra…_” Astra’s arms had slid around her waist as she spoke, body _very distractingly_ pushed up against her back. She is entirely too cozy. Alex melts into it a little, unable to resist, but continues, “If you keep this up the food is going to burn, and we’ll go hungry.”

A thoughtful hum sounds from her left, Astra’s head now propped up on her shoulder, pressing kisses against her neck. Alex nearly drops her utensils. “Delivery is always an option.”

“And let this go to waste?” Her eyebrow quirks up, even though Astra won’t be able to see it. Usually it’s her that insists on making use of all the leftovers and preserve as much as possible. “Who are you, and what have you done to my wife?”

“It would be a worthy sacrifice,” she croons. When Alex shakes her head and keeps paying attention to the food however, Astra does extract herself to get to her task of chopping vegetables.

Alex’d be lying if she said she didn’t miss the feeling.

Still, that loss is what she considers a worthy sacrifice, as opposed to Astra being willing to sacrifice the food. Now that she’s got that out of her system they work well in tandem, moving from one side of the counter to the other while managing to stay out of each other’s way.

With Alex’s careful planning everything was both cooked and still hot once it reached the table. Altogether the preparation took about half an hour, which was long enough if you asked their stomachs, if not too long already.

Seated at the table, she hears a delighted noise coming from Astra once she’s taken her first spoonful, eyes closed as she seems to revel in it.

It brings a satisfied smirk to Alex’s face. “Still think it would have been a _worthy_ _sacrifice_?”

Eyes still closed, Astra holds up her spoon in a warning gesture. “Don’t ruin it. It’s delicious, gloating will distract from the flavor.”

“If you say so.” Alex chuckles under her breath, but obliges her in favor of eating along. Astra hadn’t been exaggerating _much_; it does have a good flavor. The taste worked out exactly as she’d hoped, and it’s only the texture that’s a bit rougher thanks to the earlier distraction, which certainly isn’t the end of the world.

The rest of the evening is spent huddled together on the couch, reading and discussing some piece on neurotransmitters and the ethics surrounding manipulating them, weighed against its merits. Alex still thinks it could benefit the Kryptonians more than it could harm them, but Astra argues valiantly against it because of how it will inevitably be exploited.

They settle on reaching an impasse; it’s not like they have any control over what will and won’t be allowed. That’s up to the Justice Guild.

{Continue} Go to bed.

They’re busy in the kitchen area, ingredients laid out in front of them. Astra isn’t exactly known for her cooking, but Alex has found it a good way to treat her wife and has _some_ skill when it comes to preparing dishes. She isn’t a master by any means, but she hasn’t had any complaints yet, which should count for something.

It’s also one of the few places she gets to order her General around.

“I’m gonna need those vegetables sliced up soon—_Astra…_” Astra’s arms had slid around her waist as she spoke, body _very distractingly_ pushed up against her back. She is entirely too cozy. Alex melts into it a little, unable to resist, but continues, “If you keep this up the food is going to burn, and we’ll go hungry.”

A thoughtful hum sounds from her left, Astra’s head now propped up on her shoulder. “Delivery is always an option.”

“And let this go to waste?” Her eyebrow quirks up, even though Astra won’t be able to see it. Usually it’s her that insists on making use of all the leftovers and preserve as much as possible. “Who are you, and what have you done to my wife?”

“It would be a worthy sacrifice,” she croons. When Alex shakes her head and keeps paying attention to the food however, Astra does extract herself to get to her task of chopping vegetables.

Alex’d be lying if she said she didn’t miss the feeling.

Still, that loss is what she considers a worthy sacrifice, as opposed to Astra being willing to sacrifice the food. Now that she’s got that out of her system they work well in tandem, moving from one side of the counter to the other while managing to stay out of each other’s way.

With Alex’s careful planning everything was both cooked and still hot once it reached the table. Altogether the preparation took about half an hour, which was long enough if you asked their stomachs, if not too long already.

Seated at the table, she hears a delighted noise coming from Astra once she’s taken her first spoonful, eyes closed as she seems to revel in it.

It brings a satisfied smirk to Alex’s face. “Still think it would have been a _worthy_ _sacrifice_?”

Eyes still closed, Astra holds up her spoon in a warning gesture. “Don’t ruin it. It’s delicious, gloating will distract from the flavor.”

“If you say so.” Alex chuckles under her breath, but obliges her in favor of eating along. Astra hadn’t been exaggerating _much_; it does have a good flavor. The taste worked out exactly as she’d hoped, and it’s only the texture that’s a bit rougher thanks to the earlier distraction, which certainly isn’t the end of the world.

The rest of the evening is spent huddled together on the couch, reading and discussing some piece on neurotransmitters and the ethics surrounding manipulating them, weighed against its merits. Alex still thinks it could benefit the Kryptonians more than it could harm them, but Astra argues valiantly against it because of how it will inevitably be exploited.

They settle on reaching an impasse; it’s not like they have any control over what will and won’t be allowed. That’s up to the Justice Guild.

{Continue} Go to bed.

They’re busy in the kitchen area, ingredients laid out in front of them. Astra isn’t exactly known for her cooking, but Alex has found it a good way to treat her wife and has _some_ skill when it comes to preparing dishes. She isn’t a master by any means, but she hasn’t had any complaints yet, which should count for something.

It’s also one of the few places she gets to order her General around.

“I’m gonna need those vegetables sliced up soon—_Astra…_” Astra’s arms had slid around her waist as she spoke, body _very distractingly_ pushed up against her back. She is entirely too cozy. Alex melts into it a little, unable to resist, but continues, “If you keep this up the food is going to burn, and we’ll go hungry.”

A thoughtful hum sounds from her left, Astra’s head now propped up on her shoulder, pressing kisses against her neck. Alex nearly drops her utensils. “Delivery is always an option.”

“And let this go to waste?” Her eyebrow quirks up, even though Astra won’t be able to see it. Usually it’s her that insists on making use of all the leftovers and preserve as much as possible. “Who are you, and what have you done to my wife?”

“It would be a worthy sacrifice,” she croons. When Alex shakes her head and keeps paying attention to the food however, Astra does extract herself to get to her task of chopping vegetables.

Alex’d be lying if she said she didn’t miss the feeling.

Still, that loss is what she considers a worthy sacrifice, as opposed to Astra being willing to sacrifice the food. Now that she’s got that out of her system they work well in tandem, moving from one side of the counter to the other while managing to stay out of each other’s way.

With Alex’s careful planning everything was both cooked and still hot once it reached the table. Altogether the preparation took about half an hour, which was long enough if you asked their stomachs, if not too long already.

Seated at the table, she hears a delighted noise coming from Astra once she’s taken her first spoonful, eyes closed as she seems to revel in it.

It brings a satisfied smirk to Alex’s face. “Still think it would have been a _worthy_ _sacrifice_?”

Eyes still closed, Astra holds up her spoon in a warning gesture. “Don’t ruin it. It’s delicious, gloating will distract from the flavor.”

“If you say so.” Alex chuckles under her breath, but obliges her in favor of eating along. Astra hadn’t been exaggerating _much_; it does have a good flavor. The taste worked out exactly as she’d hoped, and it’s only the texture that’s a bit rougher thanks to the earlier distraction, which certainly isn’t the end of the world.

The rest of the evening is spent huddled together on the couch, reading and discussing some piece on neurotransmitters and the ethics surrounding manipulating them, weighed against its merits. Alex still thinks it could benefit the Kryptonians more than it could harm them, but Astra argues valiantly against it because of how it will inevitably be exploited.

They settle on reaching an impasse; it’s not like they have any control over what will and won’t be allowed. That’s up to the Justice Guild.

{Continue} Go to bed.

They find themselves seated in a small cozy establishment with what can only be described as a rustic vibe, where less than half the tables are occupied. It’s been like that every time since they’d first found the place when they were young, scouring the city to get to know all it had to offer, calling it reconnaissance.

It had certainly paid off, Alex thinks as she takes a spoonful of _b’rogahdah_ – a thick soup with various mashed ingredients, ranging from spicy to sour. It was a staple of the Andropilyn cuisine, which specialized in meshing together ingredients that should absolutely _not_ be mixed together, yet making it work so incredibly well.

A stark contrast from Kryptonian cuisine, which sought the optimal way of bringing out the taste of the main ingredient, which it had down to scientific perfection. Delicious as it was, it could get rather dull.

“We should bring Kara here some time,” Alex says shortly after she swallows her soup down, capturing Astra’s attention, who is working on her own bowl.

Her nose scrunches up. “While I love our niece, I’m not sure I’d want to expose her to this.”

That prompts Alex to raise an eyebrow or two; Astra never passes up on an opportunity to spend time with Kara, no matter how silly the idea or excuse, why was this any difference? She makes sure to keep her voice down as she questions this. “Why not? What’s wrong with this place?”

Astra’s expression doesn’t change, and it’s familiar enough that Alex knows this is something that is done on purpose. “Nothing,” she answers simply, going in for another spoon of _b’rogahdah_.

Alex waits for her to empty her mouth, to continue and elaborate on her reasoning, but all that gets her is watching her eat more soup. She frowns, only one explanation coming to mind as to why Astra would want to keep Kara away from here. “What the hell, Astra?” It comes out in a hiss, and she has to stop herself from appearing like anything is wrong, because she doesn’t want the owner to hear this. “So it’s okay for us to be here, but you don’t want to expose Kara to lesser beings? Is that what this is?”

_That_ provokes a response. “Of course not!” Her voice comes out just a bit louder than intended, and Alex can see her physically dial it back, frown letting up and shoulders relaxing. “Don’t be ridiculous. I’d sooner try to keep Kara away from politicians than from other races, you know that.”

“I thought I did,” Alex shoots back. She can see it’s genuine though, and relaxes too. It doesn’t make her less confused. “So then what _is_ this about?”

When she looks at her Astra takes a sudden keen interest in her bowl, trying her best to scrape out the last of it. Even after she’s lifted the spoon to her mouth does she not meet her eyes, looking anywhere else.

She presses on. “Astra…”

Heaving a sigh, but still not looking at Alex, she speaks. “I just… I like that we have this. Just the two of us. If we bring Kara she will know where it is, and might want to bring my sister and Zor-El along next time, who might want to bring _his_ brother and family, and soon enough we’ll have the entire house of El dining here.”

“I’m sure Vahrig wouldn’t complain about the extra business.”

Astra throws her an exasperated look. She considers that a win; at least she’s looking at her now. “Just for that, you’re paying.”

Alex chuckles. “That’s fair.” Then, her expression melts into a much more gentle smile. “But I hear you, any restaurant but ours.”

{Continue} Pay and go home.

They find themselves seated in a small cozy establishment with what can only be described as a rustic vibe, where less than half the tables are occupied. It’s been like that every time since they’d first found the place when they were young, scouring the city to get to know all it had to offer, calling it reconnaissance.

It had certainly paid off, Alex thinks as she takes a spoonful of _b’rogahdah_ – a thick soup with various mashed ingredients, ranging from spicy to sour. It was a staple of the Andropilyn cuisine, which specialized in meshing together ingredients that should absolutely _not_ be mixed together, yet making it work so incredibly well.

A stark contrast from Kryptonian cuisine, which sought the optimal way of bringing out the taste of the main ingredient, which it had down to scientific perfection. Delicious as it was, it could get rather dull.

“We should bring Kara here some time,” Alex says shortly after she swallows her soup down, capturing Astra’s attention, who is working on her own bowl.

Her nose scrunches up. “While I love our niece, I’m not sure I’d want to expose her to this.”

That prompts Alex to raise an eyebrow or two; Astra never passes up on an opportunity to spend time with Kara, no matter how silly the idea or excuse, why was this any difference? She makes sure to keep her voice down as she questions this. “Why not? What’s wrong with this place?”

Astra’s expression doesn’t change, and it’s familiar enough that Alex knows this is something that is done on purpose. “Nothing,” she answers simply, going in for another spoon of _b’rogahdah_.

Alex waits for her to empty her mouth, to continue and elaborate on her reasoning, but all that gets her is watching her eat more soup. She frowns, only one explanation coming to mind as to why Astra would want to keep Kara away from here. “What the hell, Astra?” It comes out in a hiss, and she has to stop herself from appearing like anything is wrong, because she doesn’t want the owner to hear this. “So it’s okay for us to be here, but you don’t want to expose Kara to lesser beings? Is that what this is?”

_That_ provokes a response. “Of course not!” Her voice comes out just a bit louder than intended, and Alex can see her physically dial it back, frown letting up and shoulders relaxing. “Don’t be ridiculous. I’d sooner try to keep Kara away from politicians than from other races, you know that.”

“I thought I did,” Alex shoots back. She can see it’s genuine though, and relaxes too. It doesn’t make her less confused. “So then what _is_ this about?”

When she looks at her Astra takes a sudden keen interest in her bowl, trying her best to scrape out the last of it. Even after she’s lifted the spoon to her mouth does she not meet her eyes, looking anywhere else.

She presses on. “Astra…”

Heaving a sigh, but still not looking at Alex, she speaks. “I just… I like that we have this. Just the two of us. If we bring Kara she will know where it is, and might want to bring my sister and Zor-El along next time, who might want to bring _his_ brother and family, and soon enough we’ll have the entire house of El dining here.”

“I’m sure Vahrig wouldn’t complain about the extra business.”

Astra throws her an exasperated look. She considers that a win; at least she’s looking at her now. “Just for that, you’re paying.”

Alex chuckles. “That’s fair.” Then, her expression melts into a much more gentle smile. “But I hear you, any restaurant but ours.”

{Continue} Pay and go home.

They find themselves seated in a small cozy establishment with what can only be described as a rustic vibe, where less than half the tables are occupied. It’s been like that every time since they’d first found the place when they were young, scouring the city to get to know all it had to offer, calling it reconnaissance.

It had certainly paid off, Alex thinks as she takes a spoonful of _b’rogahdah_ – a thick soup with various mashed ingredients, ranging from spicy to sour. It was a staple of the Andropilyn cuisine, which specialized in meshing together ingredients that should absolutely _not_ be mixed together, yet making it work so incredibly well.

A stark contrast from Kryptonian cuisine, which sought the optimal way of bringing out the taste of the main ingredient, which it had down to scientific perfection. Delicious as it was, it could get rather dull.

“We should bring Kara here some time,” Alex says shortly after she swallows her soup down, capturing Astra’s attention, who is working on her own bowl. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until she actually ate something, and Astra doesn't look to be much different. 

Her nose scrunches up. “While I love our niece, I’m not sure I’d want to expose her to this.”

That prompts Alex to raise an eyebrow or two; Astra never passes up on an opportunity to spend time with Kara, no matter how silly the idea or excuse, why was this any difference? She makes sure to keep her voice down as she questions this. “Why not? What’s wrong with this place?”

Astra’s expression doesn’t change, and it’s familiar enough that Alex knows this is something that is done on purpose. “Nothing,” she answers simply, going in for another spoon of _b’rogahdah_.

Alex waits for her to empty her mouth, to continue and elaborate on her reasoning, but all that gets her is watching her eat more soup. She frowns, only one explanation coming to mind as to why Astra would want to keep Kara away from here. “What the hell, Astra?” It comes out in a hiss, and she has to stop herself from appearing like anything is wrong, because she doesn’t want the owner to hear this. “So it’s okay for us to be here, but you don’t want to expose Kara to lesser beings? Is that what this is?”

_That_ provokes a response. “Of course not!” Her voice comes out just a bit louder than intended, and Alex can see her physically dial it back, frown letting up and shoulders relaxing. “Don’t be ridiculous. I’d sooner try to keep Kara away from politicians than from other races, you know that.”

“I thought I did,” Alex shoots back. She can see it’s genuine though, and relaxes too. It doesn’t make her less confused. “So then what _is_ this about?”

When she looks at her Astra takes a sudden keen interest in her bowl, trying her best to scrape out the last of it. Even after she’s lifted the spoon to her mouth does she not meet her eyes, looking anywhere else.

She presses on. “Astra…”

Heaving a sigh, but still not looking at Alex, she speaks. “I just… I like that we have this. Just the two of us. If we bring Kara she will know where it is, and might want to bring my sister and Zor-El along next time, who might want to bring _his_ brother and family, and soon enough we’ll have the entire house of El dining here.”

“I’m sure Vahrig wouldn’t complain about the extra business.”

Astra throws her an exasperated look. She considers that a win; at least she’s looking at her now. “Just for that, you’re paying.”

Alex chuckles. “That’s fair.” Then, her expression melts into a much more gentle smile. “But I hear you, any restaurant but ours.”

{Continue} Pay and go home.

“Have you seen my toothbrush?” Astra’s in the bathroom’s door opening as she asks this, looking as confused as she has ever looked.

Having just deposited their day clothes into the cleaner, Alex looks up, squinting in thought. “It’s not in the holder?”

She raises an eyebrow. “Would I be asking if it were? I checked the floor too.”

Fair point. Still, all she can do is shrug as she passes her into the room. “I didn’t touch it, if it’s not on the floor I’m out of ideas. You can use mine when I’m done.”

Astra huffs, “Damn trolls must have gotten it. What do they need with a toothbrush?”

Shaking her head with a chuckle, Alex sets to brushing her teeth and get on with it. The trolls are a legend of sorts, though many have claimed to have seen them in person. Some even claim to have conversed with them. For Astra that is enough to believe they exist, which she finds adorable as she herself isn’t convinced.

Sometimes she wonders if she would have been a better fit for the Science Guild, what with her curiosity and desire to find proof for everything first, but expressing that would mean accusing the codex of having made a mistake. That was a bad idea for several reasons, including the fact that it had already made a ‘mistake’ with her wife and her sister. It would attract the kind of attention that could make a society crumble. She doesn’t want to set that in motion. A military career suits her just fine.

Besides, it allows her to be close to Astra on a daily basis; it’s a great perk of the job. If she had the choice she would choose this every time.

Once she’s rinsed her mouth Alex crawls into bed, patiently resting on her back as she waits for Astra to join her. It’s been a good day, she thinks. A nice change of pace from the usual contained chaos of the Military Guild, of having to make sure they keep their authority over their men, of the volumes of paperwork and deliberation over where they should take action and where they shouldn’t interfere.

It’s only a few minutes before Astra joins her, wiggling closer once she’s beneath the covers and slipping an arm across her waist, the other settling below her shoulder. It doesn’t take much thought for Alex to turn towards her, and they resettle together, forehead to forehead, legs tangled and arms embracing. She can vaguely see the outline of Astra’s mouth pull up into a gentle smile.

There’s something peaceful about sharing the oxygen that occupies the same space with each other, breathing in parts of the CO2 the other exhales only to exhale it herself. It’s a cosmic connection. A reminder that they are made of the same materials, the same stardust.

As Alex drifts to sleep, she feels that sentiment to be true. It must be, if she’s having romantic thoughts like that.

**Ending: A Day In The Life!**

(Restart?)

“Have you seen my toothbrush?” Astra’s in the bathroom’s door opening as she asks this, looking as confused as she has ever looked.

Having just deposited their day clothes into the cleaner, Alex looks up, squinting in thought. “It’s not in the holder?”

She raises an eyebrow. “Would I be asking if it were? I checked the floor too.”

Fair point. Still, all she can do is shrug as she passes her into the room. “I didn’t touch it, if it’s not on the floor I’m out of ideas. You can use mine when I’m done.”

Astra huffs, “Damn trolls must have gotten it. What do they need with a toothbrush?”

Shaking her head with a chuckle, Alex sets to brushing her teeth and get on with it. The trolls are a legend of sorts, though many have claimed to have seen them in person. Some even claim to have conversed with them. For Astra that is enough to believe they exist, which she finds adorable as she herself isn’t convinced.

Once she’s rinsed her mouth Alex crawls into bed, patiently resting on her back as she waits for Astra to join her. It’s been a good day, she thinks. A nice change of pace from the usual contained chaos of the Military Guild. But there’s still something bothering her, in the back of her brain.

It’s only a few minutes before Astra joins her, wiggling closer once she’s beneath the covers and slipping an arm across her waist, the other settling below her shoulder. It doesn’t take much thought for Alex to turn towards her, and they resettle together, forehead to forehead, legs tangled and arms embracing. It doesn’t erase that feeling.

Astra must have noticed, because she asks, “What’s on your mind?”

She closes her eyes – the only reprieve from prying eyes when they’re face to face quite literally – and murmurs, “Do you ever feel like you’re missing out on something?”

The arm on top her moves, and Astra gently caresses her face to get her attention. It’s effective, for she opens her eyes. “Do you?”

It’s not an answer, but it is. Whatever is bothering her doesn’t seem to be bothering her wife. “I don’t know,” she answers softly. “I just… We have all these intimacies, right? We hold hands, we kiss, and none of it is really typically Kryptonian, but we enjoy it, right?” She searches Astra’s eyes, though for what she isn’t sure.

“Right,” she echoes, eyes questioning.

A breath. “Don’t you ever want to… go beyond that? Intimacy-wise?”

Suddenly, Astra looks like she understands. She smiles gently. “Are you asking me if I want to have sex, Alexandra?”

“Kinda?” She thanks the darkness for hiding the flush that has crept up on her cheeks. “Not that I want to have sex! Wait, that came out wrong, I didn’t mean—“

“Ssshhh…” Astra’s shushing silences her immediately. “I don’t feel like I am missing out on anything. If _you_ want to try it I am willing to try with you, but it’s not something I desire.”

She releases a breath, one she’d been only vaguely aware of holding. “Okay, good. Good. That’s… Yes, my thoughts exactly.”

“Good.” Chuckling softly and stroking her face once more, Astra returns her arm to where it had been sitting at her waist previously. It’s followed by a kiss to her forehead. “Now rest your head, my love. We have another day tomorrow.”

**Ending: Love Without Lust!**

(Restart?)

It’s only a few minutes after Alex got into bed, patiently resting on her back, that Astra joins her. She wiggles closer once she’s beneath the covers and slipping an arm across her waist, the other settling below her shoulder. It doesn’t take much thought for Alex to turn towards her, and they resettle together, forehead to forehead, legs tangled and arms embracing.

And Alex can’t stop thinking about the day they have had. The first two-thirds in particular. She wonders if Astra is thinking about it too, or if she was more partial to the quiet moments in between and has had more than enough.

She doesn’t have to wonder for long when Astra presses her lips against hers and moves the hand that’s resting on her waist lower, to her behind. It’s a kiss that deepens quickly when Alex lets out a wanton gasp when her buttock is squeezed, escalating when she moves her top arm as well, except forward, more towards her center. It’s Astra’s turn to make a wanton sound then.

Neither of them is in any rush. They take their time. Alex moves slowly, almost lazily, when she rubs against her core, and Astra is equally slow in making her way from buttock to center, puffs of air breathed out in the space between the both of them.

The air grows hotter, and their skins start to flush as they continue to offer the other a gentle stimulation. Honestly after the day they have had, there is no desire for anything quicker; their bodies may not even appreciate a faster pace, let alone harder stimulation now.

The increase in pace now is gradual, guided by the panting and moaning and what they themselves would like to feel from the other. Their bodies may differ, they may have their own preferences, but they know how to read each other by now, have learned each other’s subtle signs and have communicated their preferences before. It’s all led up to this kind of love-making.

Alex loves it, and it’s easy to tell Astra does too. They enjoy their more adventurous stints, like earlier in the afternoon, but nothing quite matches this intimacy.

Astra lets out a louder moan, and the sheer _want_ and _need_ in it nearly brings Alex over the edge by itself, shaking her to her core. Instead she increases her pace, feeling Astra do the same.

They don’t last long after that.

They reach their climax almost simultaneously, gentler than any other they have had today. Astra sighs out her name, eyes falling closed. Alex’s droop, but she wants to watch her, moaning Astra’s name in response.

Heavy breaths, hands still resting where they had just coaxed the other into ecstasy, they regain their bearings. Her body feels like a pile of goop, and she’s entirely unwilling to move. She doesn’t have to. Neither does Astra. And they don’t, though they do resettle their hands on each other’s waist.

Then they drift off together, thoroughly satisfied after the day.

**Ending: Too Hot (Hot Damn)!**

(Restart?)


End file.
